lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Grayson Sinclair
Grayson Sinclair was a fictional character on the ITV soap opera Emmerdale. He is played by Christopher Villiers. About Grayson Grayson is a member of the wealthy Sinclair family. He is the husband of Perdita Hyde-Sinclair, the son of Rosemary Sinclair and the brother of Alasdair Sinclair. He first appeared at a dinner party with his wife Perdy, and Alasdair was also present with his fiancée Sadie King. Grayson was seen at the wedding of Alasdair and Sadie, and was also present when Rosemary tricked Sadie into annulling the marriage in exchange for a now-worthless Sinclair business. His wife recently revealed to Hari Prasad that Grayson was unfaithful to her. He also appears to have a gambling habit which has seen him sell off some of his mother, Rosemary's personal effects. Grayson is an experienced solicitor although he appears to only take on specific cases that take his interest. He is currently defending Tom King's business over a corporate manslaughter case related to a house collapse that resulted in the deaths of three people. Grayson recently found out that his wife has suffered five miscarriages. During a conversation between him and Perdy, she confessed the tragic secret and also appeared to still resent him for his frequent philandering. While away on a business trip, Perdy got some revenge on her cheating spouse by having sex with Matthew King. Grayson's relationship with Matthew was further strained by Perdy's infidelity. They now have a cold and inresolved feud that mainly comes out in burts of childish teasing from both sides. Matthew frequently refers to Grayson (mainly to his face) as "Larry" a reference to a comedian who shares Grayson's name (Larry Grayson). On December 10, 2006 Paul rescued Grayson from a homophobic attack by two teenagers in Hotten. It turned out that Grayson is bisexual. What led Grayson and Perdita to get together was the death of Perdy's brother, Harry. Harry was killed in action during the Bosnian war. He and Grayson were both serving their country and were best friends. Rosemary mentioned to Tom that Grayson and Perdy got together at Harry's funeral. However, what began as a morbid love for each other has turned into the real thing. Both have come through some terrible times together, including recently when Perdita nearly died having suffered an ectopic pregnancy. Grayson faced up to what he had put her through over the years with his cheating and gambling, and when she told him the marriage was over, he vowed to be true to her from then on, promising her that no matter what, he'd always be there for her. However, he does not know that his wife has suffered from clinical depression for many years. Again, the marriage between Grayson and Perdy is on shaky ground after he had her sectioned. Unaware of the truth surrounding his wife's 'mental problems', Grayson has been struggling to come to terms with what he has done. He enlisted the support of family friend, Paul to act as a go between after Perdy refused to see him, but Paul has now developed feelings for his best friend's husband. However Grayson has so far, shown no signs that he has feelings for Paul. However, Paul isn't the only one who has his eye on Grayson. Perdy's friend and business partner, Katie Sugden has now developed feelings for him and with his mother Rosemary eager for the two to get together. Whilst his wife was away in hospital Paul Lambert ended up comforting Grayson (as told to do so by his wife Perdy). It ended up going too far and after Grayson was teased by Matthew about his mother at the Woolpack back at Grayson's they ended up kissing. After a bit Paul pulled away, guilty of cheating on his fiancé Jonny Foster. Afterwards, Paul was hurt when Grayson only saw it as a drunken mistake and Paul realised that Grayson didn't share the same feelings as him. Grayson went off to vegetate with his wife. However that didn't stop Grayson bedding Paul during a drunken evening, and Paul was delighted to find out just what kind of man Grayson truly is. It led to Paul's boyfriend, Jonny Foster finding out and, consumed by jealousy, threatening to expose Grayson's sexuality and revealing all to Perdy about the affair. Leaving storyline Grayson was left seething when Perdy and Katie put their own differences behind them and Katie gave the baby to Perdy. Perdy departed the village, leaving Grayson with nothing, but swore revenge on Matthew King for helping the girls with their plan. He later ambushed Katie in an attempt to get her to tell him where Perdy was, but Katie escaped his clutches after shutting his fingers in the door and running free. Paul Lambert was on the scene and gave Grayson two punches for breaking up his civil partnership with Johnny Foster. After a huge scene in the village, where local officers Donna Windsor-Dingle and Ross Kirk pulled up, Grayson demanded to have Paul charged with assault, but with him having alienated so many in the village, nobody gave a witness statement to the assault. Ostracized, Grayson left the village the following day. Return Grayson returned in September, holding Katie and Matthew hostage, demanding to know where his son is. When Jimmy and Carl later showed up, he (non-fatally) shot the latter before the former and Matthew finally wrestled the gun off him. Katie called the police and, just as he was being led away, Matthew gave Grayson a photo of Perdy and his son, for which Grayson thanked him. External links *Grayson Sinclair at itv.com Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Fictional lawyers Category:Fictional bisexual males Category:Live Action TV Characters